Main Storyline Walkthrough/Act 1:Toontown
Act 1: Toontown * Let the Fun Begin (45s) - Build Mickey's Fun Wheel 200 * Be a Good Neighbor (15s) * A Handy Man (10s) * A Place to Plan (12s) - Build Mickey's House 250 * Make a Plan (10s) * Toy Time (30s) - Welcome Woody 350 * Systems Check (30s) * Street Smarts (10m) * Lonely Heart, Pt. 1 (60m) ** Ladies' Choice (60m) - Welcome Jessie 850 *** Dance by Default (30s) * To the Fun! (31s) ** Attempted Gardening (Instant) *** Sit for a Spell (Instant) ** Creating Happiness! - Unlocks Parade Tent *** Visit a Friend's Kingdom (Instant) * Curse the Curse! (40s) 100 * Enchanted Chests (Instant) - Unlocks Treasure Bank * Cinderella Storyline Starts » * Bring Music to the World (5m) - Build Mickey's PhilharMagic 700 ** I'm Late, I'm Late! (10m) ** Work the Imagination (10m) *** Imagination Rocks! (60m, 6s) **** Lighten Up (Instant) ***** Glistening Gloves (2h) ** Home Buddies, Pt. 1 - Pt. 2 (10m, 30s) - Build Goofy's Playhouse 300 * Cheer Up Pete, Pt. 1 - Pt. 2 (3h, 15s) ** I'm Late, I'm Late! (10m) * Bring Music to the World (10m) - Build Mickey's PhilharMagic 700 ** Where Are the Toys? (2h) - Build Al's Toy Barn 1,050 *** Mission: Fun, Pt. 1 - Pt. 2 (40s) **** Different Priorities (2h) ***** Lonely Heart, Pt. 2 (2h) - Welcome Bo Peep 5,000 ****** Without Her Flock, Pt. 1 - Pt. 2 (8h, 3m) ****** Hamm It Up (4h) - Welcome Hamm 3,500 ******* Price Check (8h) ***** Square Dances (60m) ****** The Rustle Hustle (8h) - Build Jessie's Snack Roundup 1,500 ******* Second Home (6h) **** Catch Up at Al's Toy Barn (2h) ** Far Away, or Close By? (4h) ** Star Wars Storyline Starts » * Cheer Up Pete, Pt. 3 (20m) * The Plan, Pt. 1 - Pt. 3 (3h, 20s) ** Home Buddies, Pt. 3 (60m) *** All Sorts of Handy (6h) * Surprise Addition (6h) - Unlocks California Screamin' 450 ** Fabric Searching (60s) - Unlocks Costume Shop *** Dress like a Pirate (30s) - Welcome Mickey Mouse (Pirate) 50 ** Fun Wheel Fun (60m) *** Classical Season (2h) * I Lost My Baton! (5h, 1m) ** Curse Removal (8h) 1,850 *** Goin' Pro (6h, 30s) *** Sword in the Stone Storyline Starts » * I Miss Minnie! Pt. 1 - Pt. 2 (8h) ** I Miss Minnie! Pt. 3 - Pt. 4 (8h) *** Attempted Gardening (2) (60s) **** My Belly Is My Buddy (8h, 30s) * I Know What's Best (2h) ** Always on My Mind (90s) *** Playing Dress Up (Instant) * Cooler Heads Prevail (4h) * Let's Put On a Show (2h) * Mission: Fun, Pt. 3 (4h) - Welcome Sarge 3,000 ** Keep an Eye Out (60m) *** Get Energized (6h) * Stake Out (4h) * Howlin' Dogs (6h) ** My Belly Is My Buddy (8h, 30s) * The Plan, Pt. 4 (12h) 4,500 * The Goofy Factor (2h) * The Plan, Pt. 5 (12h) ** Sit and Snack (2h) *** Season's Eatings (4h) * Goofy the Brave (16h) (24h without Pluto) ws-woody.png|Welcome Woody|link=Let the Fun Begin ws-jessie.png|Welcome Jessie|link=Let the Fun Begin ws-bo_peep.png|Welcome Bo Peep|link=Let the Fun Begin ws-hamm.png|Welcome Hamm|link=Let the Fun Begin ws-sarge.png|Welcome Sarge|link=Let the Fun Begin Category:Walkthroughs